It Started With A Request
by BanetteGirl
Summary: It was a small request, but it boiled over into something more...much more


**BanetteGirl: Hey everyone I'm back with a lemon, but this one is going to be different because this one is the awkward side to the first time kind of Lemon, and of Course we all know its and IKARISHIPPING fanfic. Ok let's start **

It Started With A Request

This was a bad idea, a very bad idea, but why did it seem like a good idea. Damn this rapist on the loose it's his entire fault.

Dawn sat at the foot of her bed, watching the news; of course it only made her shutter and hide behind her pillow more.

"_It seems that yet another victim was attacked the other day by the Coordinator Rapist. Yulia Groove was attacked earlier this week on her way to Hearthome City from Pastoria City her body was found by a local police officer, she was rushed to immediate care. We are told she will make a full recovery. We are advising Coordinators to take precaution when traveling these parts, since the rapist has yet to be captured. If you are however traveling in the area you are advice to be on high alert and not stray too far from the marked route,"_

"That's scary. I wonder if Paul's in his room, I need to get this over with," She said to herself as she glanced at herself in the mirror her long cobalt hair hung down to the middle of her back if not a little lower. Her tan skin and blue eye shown in her short robe which was white mid thigh, it had a dark purple and black design on the bottom that reminded her of dark pokemon. She shivered as she remembered what she was going to see Paul about. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Deep Breath, Deep, Deep Breath, and lets go,"

She got up and walked out her door towards the end of the hallway taking a right she continued down the hallway until she came to a room on the right side with the room number 483. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Rumbled from the other side

"Da-Troublesome," She said slowly

"Just a second,"

And like he said about a second or two later he had the door opened, Dawn took in his appearance he seemed to have been laying down his hair was ruffled and his pajamas pants where wrinkled and showing some of his lower calf and his ankle. He moved aside so she could step into the room. But she remained right inside the door and against the wall of the closet.

"What do you want," He asked cutting the awkward silence

"I-I,"

The news seamed to overtake her voice as it again began to talk about the Rapist and the total amount of poor young coordinators that have been attack. Dawn's body began to break out in uncontrollable shivers, Paul just didn't know what to do, and he figured he should help her but comfort for another person wasn't something he knew how to do. So like a jerk he just watched her shiver until she seemed to stop and wiped her eyes and looked at him trying to reword what she was going to say before.

"I have...a request," she said quietly before her body did another spasm of shivers

It felt like her heart was going to either explode or shut down on her and her breathing wouldn't stay even, and she hasn't even asked him yet. After the long silence Paul spoke up

"Ok,"

Dawn however didn't say anything she just turned around and grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm sorry this, this was a very bad idea, and I apologize for disturbing you," her voice cracked as she began to cry

"Troublesome," He said quietly as he took a step forward

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came here, I shouldn't have assumed this would be a good idea,"

Paul walked up behind her, and placed his hand on the knob pulling her hand away from it, but he didn't do anything else but step back. Dawn knowing he wasn't going to let her move away now, since he was behind her and she was blabbering do to her body being a mess on the inside turned slowly keeping her eyes downcast to face him.

'What is this…request?"

She didn't answer just shook her head. He narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh.

"It must have been something, and whatever it is, is tearing you apart on the inside,"

She took a deep breath," I, I wanted, I need, would," She just closed her mouth and shook her head grabbing the door open and being grabbed by the back of her robe.

"Troublesome, close the door, and look at me," Paul was done playing games with her

She did as told, but didn't make eye contact with him. She kept her eyes locked on the floor and quietly spoke her request

"I want, I need to give it to someone I trust," It was a barely audible whisper

"What do you mean," Paul asked almost just as quietly, he had a bad feeling he was about to hear something he may not want to hear

"My innocence," It was almost quieter then her last sentence

"Your innocence, you mean your-," he stopped, he felt like his face was on fire, and his mind just shut down then it was as if it turned on and everything was running threw it like a Rapidash.

Her innocence to someone she trusted, then why was she here telling him? Did she mean him? Did she just want to talk to him about it since she was nervous? Or something else, he needed to sit down.

"I'm sorry, I need to go now," She said turning around

"NO, I mean no," he said making his mind work

"Paul, I want to say this without you judging me till I'm threw," she said

"Ok, I can do that," he said his voice low and slow like he was forcing the words out

"I wanted, no I needed to give it to someone I trust. We both know about that rapist and let's face it I have to go through that route because I have to get to the grand Festival, but I'm also weak and there's no way I could defend myself against a rapist. So I wanted to, to," He voice was getting lower and louder as her body shook and voice cracked, "get you to take it, because I trust you the most," the last part was slow and whispered into the door.

Paul almost fell down, his body felt heavy and his mind was processing everything, Take her innocence, him, she wanted him to take it, she trusted him the most. Dawn took his silence as the worst thing to happen to her, her sobbing got louder.

"I'm sorry this is a horrible idea, I'm going to leave now," she said as she grabbed the door knob and took a step out the door, and again the hand in her robe yanked her back into the room. Slamming the door in the process she was yanked around facing Paul, who had a very visible blush on, if this had been a different time, place, situation, Dawn would have been gushing over how unbearably cute he looked.

"It's my turn to talk and not be judged till the end," he said his voice a little shaky

She nodded and he took a deep breath, they seemed to be both doing that a lot.

"If I do agree, to your request will you think I'm a horrible person? Plus if I do this you can't judge me, because I have no idea about any of this," he said not holding eye contact the whole time just every few seconds.

"I wouldn't judge you because, I don't have any idea how this go either, and I can't judge you for agreeing to my request because I am asking you to do this for me," she said holding eye contact with him

"So say I say yes," he said slowly, "You won't judge me, and we go at my pace,"

Dawn like before different time, place, situation would have giggled he was going to be in control and at his comfort zone even now. She nodded slowly, and then blushed hard because he took control. He moved so he had his elbows on the door beside the sides of her head moving himself closer to her, until they could both feel the other's breath on their faces.

"And it, won't leave this room, and if I'm terrible," he stopped looking away and blushing more," you wouldn't hold it against me,"

"No, because I'll probably be worse,"

"Ok,"

She looked at him, he was holding eye contact. Actually this close Dawn could see that his eyes where a dark grey not truly black but just dark enough to seem so, and his features where very manly and charming to the eyes, swimming back to reality.

"Ok to what," She asked slowly blushing due to the fact she must sound so stupid

"I'll do your request," He said then damn Arceus he smirked," I can use it as guidelines,"

Dawn's temper flared and she opened her mouth to protest and give him a piece of her mind but he beat the flames.

"I don't mean that, I was just tired of seeing you look so scared and out of it. I'm doing this because I want to do…..what you asked of me,"

Dawn gasped what was the hidden meaning behind that, "really,"

"Yeah, now um, no judging and if I do something wrong say so,"

He moved one of his hands to cover her eyes. She stiffened but relaxed as he spoke his reasoning.

"I don't want you to see me screw up,"

That was all that was spoken before his lips covered hers, it was short like he was testing what he could do. Dawn wanted to gasp at the contact his lips where warm and soft yet he pulled away fast, she became scared did she do something wrong. But he kissed her again this time longer, each taking it so slow making sure the other agreed with the movement. He pulled away both of them breathing harder.

"Can I, can I try the other kind," he asked almost like a shy child

Dawn nodded hoping this one she got right. This kiss was slow, like each step had to be met, then she felt it the cool touch of his tongue to her bottom lip, on the contact she gasped slowly he slid his tongue into her mouth she felt it invading slowly she make her tongue touch his, that made her see stars behind her closed eyes and his hand. Unfortunately he took the gasp as a bad sign and backed up.

"No, don't," She whispered

He nodded and stepped back to her, and again his hand went over her eyes again. They tried the kiss again this time forming a rhythm they both liked until her hands moved from her side to his chest then slowly to the back of his neck and into his soft hair. His hands moved as well he wrapped his arm around her waist and the one hiding her eyes went to side of her face.

Parting they caught their breath, blushing on noticing their position, the intimate embrace. But she made the next move instead; she placed a small kiss to his neck. And the first noise besides panting was made, He gasped and his hand gripped her back. She took this as a sign to continue soon they weren't just small kisses; she opened her mouth and touched the tip of her tongue to his neck. He jumped and the gaps was heard again, so he had a sensible spot except he turn the tables on her, and began to attack her own neck, but he didn't start off small he started with his tongue but he added his teeth nipping her causing her to stop and moan into his ear. He backed her up into the door as he continued to nip lick and finally suck. She couldn't stop the moans maybe her neck was more sensible then his.

"Paul," She whimpered as she grabbed his shoulders.

He smirked against her; pulling back he admired the marks he knew she would have soon and for awhile. He moved his hands down her side, as he took her into another kiss. His hands moved to her hips, moving them slightly against him.

"_Oh that was nice_," he thought

Her whimper in his ear was a sign he enjoyed and he did it again. Again he received a whimper and a really go feeling in his lower abdominal. She gripped harder as he continued this, and slowly she moved with him causing more friction and it wasn't hard to tell he was enjoying this. Her short robe and his pajama pants held little restraint to him. She began to pant and closed her eyes but as she began to fall into the pleasurable feeling he stopped. Turning her around as he backed her up to the bed. Her knees hit the bed and she sat down abruptly. Blushing she looked up at him. He held a smirk witch didn't sit well with her, as she looked him over , She gulped as she scanned over the erection he wasn't trying to hid his cheeks where red but he seemed confident about this, and that had to be since he was in control. She knew she was excited as well from the wetness she felt in-between her thighs. But now it was had only one place to go from here. He moved and pushed her on her back, his eyes scanned over her body.

"Paul, I'm," She got quiet

"I know, but if you don't like this push me away,"

She nodded an laid back as he got on all fours above her but he didn't just jump onto her and kiss her. He instead ran his fingers down her jaw then neck and finally onto the opening of her robe, he glanced at her, but she didn't protest. He undid the tie around her waist and opened up the robe stopping once it lay open to reveal her.

"Troublesome,' He growled looking down at her

She blushed, "I didn't know what to wear," giggling as he shot her a glare

"So you wore nothing,"

"Not nothing I have a bra and panties on,"

"I can see _that_,"

Her set consisted of black back ground with a flying Gliscor on the right Breast and small ones all over the panties. He ran his fingers over the bra's cup and then over her stomach and to the top of her panties. Her panting got harder as he continued, he moved to kiss her collar bone then moved and left a trail of nips and open kisses to her breast. She arched her back as he wrapped his mouth over her nipple.

"_DAMN YOU BRA_," Her mind screamed

He continued his torture then moved to the other one keeping his eyes on her reaction if she didn't respond much too on but to the other he did the other more, and she seemed to be a fan of biting.

"Pa-_ul_," It was a small moan, but a very large ego boost

He moved his fingers from her sides to the hem of her panties looking up when she gasp he held her eye contact bite down on the nipple currently being tortured she arched her back and moaned, and stuck his fingers into her panties. Slowly pulling them off he was met by a very arousing sight, her never lips where wet and her button of nerves was hard, of course it didn't kill that she was well groomed down there either completely bare to his eyes, witch where dark with lust. He raised himself up and slid a finger down and over her wet core, and she gave a throaty moan, looking up at her he kept eye contact as he put the tip of his finger in her, she was wet, warm and tight slowly he slid his finger in completely feeling her walls constrict around the new object and her face tighten and release. He guess it felt good yet stung, he moved his finger in and out watching her lips part to pant and her eyes shut tight, that's when he added the second one. She yelped in pain and he froze, trying to remove his fingers she stopped him with her words

"It just stung, please don't stop," She whimpered

He nodded and continued to move his fingers in and out watching her reaction, which only got his hard on harder. Pulling his fingers out he eyes the wetness on them before bringing them to his mouth and letting the tip of his tongue dart out and taste them, licking them clean he moved lower on the bed until he was eye level with her wet lips.

"Can I taste you," he asked blowing onto her

She jerked an gasped, "I guess so," her body flushed as she watched him move his face closer to her heated wet core and dart his tongue out to touch her. She bucked at the feeling and he grabbed her hips to keep her still as he continued to lick and stick his tongue in and out of her he then got bolder and sucked hard on her button of nerves, earning an arch and a moan. A loud one at that, her breathing quickened as did his movements, until she arched, and gave out a throated cry as her first orgasm hit her. He tried to keep composure but he couldn't the flow of her into him was all but the break of him as he lapped her up trying to catch it all before she fell into a heap on the bed trying to catch her breath as he wiped his mouth eyeing his handiwork.

"Troublesome," he growled, but she slowly sat up and looked at him her eyes a dark blue compared to her bright shining blue color.

He began to wonder what she would do to him, as she pushed him on to his back for now he'd let her take her bit of control. He watched as she straddled his hips her bare hot core pressing against his hard need. Dawn slowly slid her hands up under his grey night shirt sighing as she rubbed over his hard stomach and toned muscles she continued to push the shirt upwards till he had to sit up to help her take it off bringing him face to face with her breast, her clothing long forgotten at the foot of the bed.

He held onto her until she moved to kiss along his jaw line then down the sides of his neck and onward to his collarbone leaving her share or "love marks" so to say but knowing in his clothes you wouldn't be able to tell because of his turtleneck shirt. Hs pushed him to lay back down as she ran the tip of her tongue over his stomach watching the layer of Goosebumps show up and disappear. She reached his pajama pants and gave him a small glance before sitting up. His eyes stared her down as she grinded into him a few time his growls vibrating their bodies. She watched his dark grey eyes darken as she went, until she moved off of him. He groaned as he saw the wet mark on his pajama pants. She hooked her fingers in his pants and yanked them down revealing his boxers, plain old black boxers, but with a large tent like shape in them sporting a small wet mark on the head of his member.

"Paul," She moaned as she yanked down his boxer he shut his eyes tightly as she ran her fingers lightly over the hard appendage

She moved and let the tip of her tongue lick up the small bead of pre-cum on the tip of his penis. His body jolted awake every nerve was running signals threw him his eyes felt heavy, but when she slowly took him into her mouth he grinded his teeth together to stop from crying out in ecstasy, damn it he was to be in control not her yet here he was panting and pumping his hips in time with her thrust. She on the other hand was enjoying seeing him react like this but in the back of her mind she was trying hard to keep her gag reflect down, that's when she got him, she hummed. And that was the end to him, he came hard and he came fast.

'Troublesome' growled past his teeth as he fell back releasing the handful of hair he somehow got a hold of and his body shook a few times. She gave him a few more small sucks after she managed to swallow his seed removing him from her moth with a small wet 'pop', she waited for him to take control again.

Paul regained himself and looked at the smiling naked blue eyed beauty in front of him, coming back to his senses he pinned her down to the bed, running a hand over her side up to her neck to kiss her fully pulling back to make eye contact.

"I think this is where it hurts," he said quietly to her

She nodded in response wrapping her arms around his shoulders and spreading her legs to him. No time for turn backs now they both _wanted_ this part. He slipped a hand between them guiding him to her awaiting entrance, he glanced at her waiting for the sign he could, and she gave him a smile. Slowly he began to push into her, stopping once he found her maiden head. He moved back a little watching as she fidgeted from the feeling on his large size in her small hole. She glanced up at him as he gave a hard thrust breaking her barrier and causing her to cry out in pain. Tears arose to her eyes.

"Please don't move, give me a minute, it hurts," She whimpered, moving her head to touch his chest she felt him shift to wrap a hand around her head holding her there

After a while she nodded to him to continue he was slow pulling out and thrusting in, he developed a rhythm and soon she meet it with him, slowly they built speed moving faster and faster till she couldn't keep up, because her body was on the edge, but he didn't slow down. Her breath came in pants, and moans as he hit her spot over and over as if he was angling himself just to hit there for her, he himself was falling apart he was trying to hold on to his release but her tight walls wrapping around him telling him she was close where pulling him to the edge and he was just about to fall over when she screamed.

"PAUL,"

Her body arched up, walls wrapping tightly around him making it seem impossible to move, pushing him over the edge. He came with a greater force then before he dropped down to his elbows hovering over her, both panting to regain their stolen breath and then she heard him say it, not knowing if it was in his daze or a figment of her imaginations the word slipped past his lips to forever be bedded in her brain.

"_**Mine,"**_

After a few minutes to regain themselves Dawn slowly and weakly rose up to redress her body limped to them, she looked over at Paul who was following her with his eyes as she redressed and limped back over to the side of the bed lowering herself so she was face to face with him. She cupped his face and brought them a inch apart

'And this is for me," she whispered as she kissed him, He only deepened it as their tongues fought a tired war earning him the dominance over her.

Pulling apart she rose and walked out his door, leaving him spent and complete at the moment. The next morning he watched her limp/walk towards Hearthome and for a long time he hopped Arceus nothing happened to her, he was walking down towards Sunnyshore when his gut got tight and he felt like something was wrong turning to look back in the direction he came from and towards Hearthome he saw it. The large Wave of water shoot up through the tree line he took to a run hoping to every legendary that wasn't her.

But all his hopes where shattered once he got there, she laid balled up knees to her chin beside Officer Jenny, who had a large man in custody. He rushed to her side hoping that thing didn't touch what was his. She threw herself around him, and balled.

"He-He-He tried to rape me," She sobbed, "I fought him off but he had a knife, and he hurt Piplup, and, I couldn't do anything, I was useless. An Piplup got really hurt and he evolved in to Empoleon to save me, but he's knocked out they rushed him to the pokemon center, but that man, he was dirty,"

"Did-did he touch you,"

"He almost had me, but Piplup," She sobbed

He wrapped his arms around her as she crawled in his lap. Officer Jenny returned and asked if Dawn was his Girlfriend and given the circumstance he said yes. Feeling her move closer he told Officer Jenny he'd look after her and make sure she got to Hearthome safely.

An that's what he did, he carried her bridal style the whole way, by the time he got the pokemon center Nurse Joy had finished Empoleon who was sleeping in the infirmary she gave Dawn and Paul a room and told him that in the morning she could see her pokemon.

Once in the room, Paul looked at her sleeping form, and cussed himself out for making her go there by herself he could have made it all not happened if he just went with her, but then. He stopped pacing when he felt her wrap around him

'Your suppose to be asleep," he said

"And so are you,"

He turned to face her, she wrapped around him tighter

"Travel with me,"

It wasn't a question and it wasn't a demand it was his turn to make a Request

**BanetteGirl: Well how'd I do? **

**Banette: Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
